Mental Christmas Carols 2012
by Mentalgal
Summary: Seasons Greetings! Its that time of year again! Please feel welcome to go back and find ur favourite carols in the 2010 and 2011 Mental Christmas Carols as well as experiencing this year's mentalised treats! PLEASE READ, SING and REVIEW! :D LOVE YOU! Mentalgal. Warning: There may be Jisbon fluff and maybe some rigspelt :D
1. The First Noel

**HEYA MENTALISTAS! SEASONS GREETINGS!**

**Wow! Another mental year has gone by and here is Mentalgal again, with some brand new mentalised Christmas hits! I encourage you to go back and look through "Mental Christmas Carols 2010" and "Mental Christmas Carols 2011" as they would contain many well known carols for you to sing this Christmas! My aim is yet again 15 carols by Christmas – but I am VERY low on suggestions! SO PLEASE help a fellow Mentalista out and give some carol suggestions – doesn't matter if you don't think people will know it – ill mentalise it anyway! Enjoy! Merry Christmas!**

**The First Noel – Jane go to hell**

Jane go, to hell, fair Lisbon did say,

She was certain a rouse by Jane would spoil her day,

She kicked, the couch that he,

Lay, he woke from sleep,

He opened one eye just as her phone did beep,

Go to hell, go to hell,

Go to hell, go to hell,

No forgetting take a toothbrush as well,

Jane stood up, went to Lisbon's car,

She said "driver's seat?", he said "wont be far."

Hung up, the phone, Jane gave a surprise,

As he did continue and ran a red light.

Go to hell, go to hell,

Go to hell, go to hell,

No forgetting take a toothbrush as well,

Jane go, to hell, fair Lisbon did say,

She was certain a rouse by Jane would spoil her day,

She kicked, the couch that he,

Lay, he woke from sleep,

He opened one eye just as her phone did beep,

Go to hell, go to hell,

Go to hell, go to hell,

No forgetting take a toothbrush as well.

**Hope you enjoyed the first installment of this year's carols! Look out for more and please review! Merry Christmas! :D**


	2. Hark the Herald

**Heya Mentalistas!**

**Season's greetings! Mentalgal here! Thanks to all you amazing people out there reading this – please enjoy :D And don't forget to review! And if you can, please give suggestions! :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Hark the Herald Angels sing – Patrick Jane needs supervising**

Patrick Jane needs supervising,

No doubt he, is promising,

He may some-times be a child,

But his harm, is mostly mild.

Jane has lost his family's lives,

Please Lisbon make this his prize,

As, angelic cannot come,

Maybe Jisbon can be done.

As, angelic cannot come,

Maybe Jisbon can be done.

Yes some days, he might tell lies,

But he can, make close rates rise,

As he lays, upon the leather,

You both are, birds of a feather.

Lisbon you must surely see,

This decision's up to me,

I see, you don't want him to dwell,

On Red John's case, it's yours aswell,

I see, you don't want him to dwell,

On Red John's case, it's yours aswell,

(Instrumental)

Now you two, you work in peace,

You are good, at Jisbonness,

To your face, a smile he brings,

We see that you love when he sings.

Every time he opens doors,

Every time you're ever bored,

Jisbon, you know has now come,

C, B, I, is now your home,

Jisbon, you know has now come,

C, B, I, is now your home!

**THANKYOU! THANKYOU! Stay Mental! Please review and if you can, feed me suggestions! :D**


	3. Driving Home for Christmas

**Hello! Seasons Greetings! I am very happy to have received AMAZING lovely reviews from Agathanancy98, Mentalist Fan, and HannahBananaJane! I LOVE YOU!**

**Ill be driving home for Christmas – recommended by the lovely bananas r gd! THANKYOU! :D**

**Tribute to Hiatus sufferers :'( We can all relate to the time we have to wait either between seasons, or over holiday periods Group hug everyone :D**

I know I'll never miss this…

Oh I just hate to reach these places,

I know I'll never miss this, yeah…

Oh I think I'm gonna cry,

Now it's been, so long,

But I just don't care,

I sing this song,

To pass the time away,

Fanfiction, Tumblr,

I just cannot miss this…

It's gonna take some time,

But I'll get there…

Now its been a few nights…

Oh I've drawn red smiles on my stuff,

But soon there will come the day, yeah…

Where we get some Mental fluff,

So I sing for you,

Though you can't here me,

Coz what, you do,

Is mentalise me,

(Next season's not far…)

I just don't think ill miss this…

Never gonna miss this,

Marathons and shrines to please,

I start to see other fandoms next to me,

They're just the same…

Just the same…

(instrumental)

Now its been a few nights…

Oh I've drawn red smiles on my stuff,

But soon there will come the day, yeah…

Where we get some Mental fluff

So I sing for you,

Though you can't here me,

Coz what, you do,

Is mentalise me,

(Next season's not far…)

I just don't think ill miss this…

Never gonna miss this,

Marathons and shrines to please,

I start to see other fandoms next to me,

They're just the same…

We're never gon- never gon- never gonna miss this.

**THANKYOU AND GOODNIGHT! :D Please Review! :DDDDDDD**


	4. Wonderful Christmas Time

**Seasons Greetings Mentalistas!**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers – but if you are reading ID LOVE IF YOU REVIEWED TOO! :DDDD **

**Many thanks to the very enthusiastic Bananas r gd, who recommended yet _another_ carol for me to mentalise for all you Mentalist fans out there! SO here we go!**

**Wonderful Christmas Time – Another Outrageous Crime**

** www .youtube watch?v=1CgQDxmAHvc the real song for the tune :3**

The Moon is high,

The case was tough,

We caught bad guys,

And that's enough,

Simply, solving,

Another outrageous crime.

Simply, solving,

Another outrageous crime.

The vest is on,

And swat is here,

They pull their guns,

Jane runs in fear,

Simply, solving,

Another outrageous crime.

Simply, solving,

Another outrageous crime.

It's been fun since Jane came along,

Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding,

oooohhh

Oooooohhhhhh

(instrumental)

Simply, solving,

Another outrageous crime.

Simply, solving,

Another outrageous crime.

Lisbon'll shout,

Put your gun down,

Jane is an ass,

She stares him down,

Simply, solving,

Another outrageous crime.

It's been fun since Jane came along,

Lisbon hope's he's never gone.

Ding dong etc.

This case was fun,

The case was tough,

We caught bad guys,

And that's enough,

Simply, solving,

Another outrageous crime.

Simply, solving,

Another outrageous crime.

(instrumental)

The Moon is high,

The case was tough,

We caught bad guys,

OOOoh And that's enough,

Simply, solving,

Another outrageous crime.

Simply, solving,

Another outrageous crime.

Simply, solving,

Another outrageous crime.

Ooooooohhhhhh

Oooooohhhh

Outrageous crime…

**Thanks for reading everybody!**

**Please review even if you don't have suggestions – and please SUGGEST if you have any – Happy Holidays!**


	5. I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Season's Greetings everybody! I am really impressed with the steady flow of suggestions I have received for there carols! It's perfect! Please keep them coming!

**Many thanks to all reading and reviewing, with special thanks to the amazing vanrigsby for suggesting…. *Drumroll***

**I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus :D**

I, saw Patrick kissing Loreli,

And it gave me quite a fright last night,

He didn't seem to think,

That I might have seen something,

He thought, that as I interviewed her she would say nothing,

Then I, heard Patrick had bonked Loreli…

After what he said, he had no right,

Oh coz after he had seen,

That that scene was not a dream,

When he said he loved me not, Loreli!

I, saw Patrick kissing Loreli,

And it gave me quite a fright last night,

He didn't seem to think,

That I might have seen something,

He thought, that as I interviewed her she would say nothing,

Then I, heard Patrick had bonked Loreli…

After what he said, he had no right,

Oh coz after he had seen,

That that scene was not a dream,

When he said he loved me not, Loreli!

**Thankyou! Please review for me! And please make some suggestions! They are much needed! :D Thankyou!**


End file.
